The Queen's Legacy
by Unleashed10
Summary: AU of Percy's heritage, Hera finds an abused child in an apartment. She decides to help the child, even though the child is Poseidon spawn. The boy's name, is Percy Jackson. Still deciding on pairing, and not Percy x Hera.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Somehow, I can't post chapters in my HP story, so I decided to make another story! This is a PJO story, and it will be about how Hera adopts Percy and then havoc ensues!**

**A/N: Italics-thoughts!**

**The throne room of Olympus…**

News of Kronos' attempt to rise had spread fast throughout the Godly world. None of the Olympians agreed on anything, which only worsened their situation.

Zues and Poseidon were arguing on a battle plan to take down their father. Poseidon thought they'd lure their father down to the seas and rivers, while Zues had his mind set on an all out attack on the Titan Lord.

Athena and Aphrodite were in a deep conversation about what part of the body controls the mind. They were trying to figure out if they'd use strategy or plain 'encouragement'.

Artemis was wailing on Apollo, seeing as he'd sired three new demigods the other night. The fact all children were males did not really console her.

Hephaestus and Ares fought on what armies they'd use if they were to ever fight their grandfather. Hephaestus had tried to say that automatons were more efficient than warriors, while the War God thought otherwise.

Hermes and Dionysus, who both looked like they didn't care, simply talked about their travels.

However, one goddess stayed out of the conversations. Hera was beyond pissed.

She had just learned that her husband had, yet again, fathered another demigod. She was more than murderous when she heard it was from the same girl who he had a female child with, the Grace- woman.

He had broken the laws once more, as one of his children was Greek, and the other Roman. She sighed, and closed her eyes calmingly. She decided she'd check on different families to sooth her.

Her first image went to a family having a picnic, smiling and laughing.

She smiled inwardly, _"Check. What next?" _she thought to herself.

Her next image was a family having a party, seemingly a birthday party for their child. She smiled again, feeling better after her previous mood.

The next image surprised her immensely.

She saw a man, running a knife up and down a little boy's chest. A woman lay on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding her belly. She was half nude, leaving Hera thinking it was an attempt to rape.

The little boy was crying as the knife was ran up and down his chest lightly, frightening him more and more.

Hera growled, and snapped her fingers, imagining herself in the home of the abused boy. Nobody noticed, focused on their own conversations, except the goddess of the hearth who smiled to herself.

She opened her eyes to see the man with the knife raised above his head, seemingly about to end the boy's life.

Hera shot a blast of energy at the man, which sent him towards the wall beside him. The boy scrambled up and hid behind a couch, hugging his knees.

Hera walked towards the man who had made a crater in the wall. The man chocked up blood. "W-who the-the hell are y-y-you?" he managed to choke out, before Hera ended his life with another blast of energy.

She walked towards the seemingly dead woman, noticing the boy sobbing in his hands right next to his mother.

"She's dead!" As soon as the boy screamed that, the earth seemed to shake, and his greenish blue eyes were glowing with fury.

"It's one of Poseidon's sons." Hera watched as he finally looked at her, with red eyes from his tears. "Who are you?" he asked, managing to stand up with a hunched back.

"I am Hera, Queen of the Gods." she replied. She was surprised when he bowed slowly and he said, "I know that. I just wanted to make sure you weren't a jerk like Ugliano."

The boy looked somewhere around eight years old. His shirt was ripped, and it shows his thin stomach with his ribs clearly visible. His brown shorts seemed to be worn with dust from the floor of the one room apartment. He was barefoot, and his feet and legs wobbled slightly, threatening to give up. His eyes were drooping, and he had eye- bags from loss of sleep.

Hera pitied the boy, and decided to help him. She closed her eyes, and looked into the boys memories.

What she saw surprised her. He saved his mother from rape more than once, and seemingly put up with his stepfather's beatings.

She opened her eyes to see the boy passed out. She picked the boy up and transported back to Olympus.

She reappeared in her palace, which she shared with Zues. She walked through the big palace until she reached a vacant room. She snapped her fingers, and made a bed.

She laid the child down and watched him as he slept. She smiled as he slept peacefully, for once.

She needed to do something about the child.

He had no family, and he wouldn't want to be anywhere near other children or adults. He seemed to know about the Godly world, as his mother had told him before. She thought for a few minutes, until she came to a conclusion. She'd adopt the child, and teach him to be a strong, kind and brave man.

She knew Percy had lots in store for him. She had no clue what, but she had a feeling the Fates would not play nice.

Every time a new hero was sired, they'd give him something to test him; a test to see if he was worthy of the title of a hero.

Not many have passed this test, but Hera would make sure her son would get through it. She'd make sure he lived a better life.

She decided it officially, she'd be the child's mother, and tell him about everything he needed.

It simply did not matter what had happened to the child before. She cared about the child, and she would not abandon him, for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I got bored, again. So I'll make another chap!**

**A/N: Also, italics means thoughts, or when animals talk to a demigod.**

Percy woke up in a very strange room.

The room was completely blank. The ceiling was white, and the walls had a caramel shade. The carpet was white as well, but no furniture was put in the room. The single bed he was on was the only one in here. Harry sat up while leaning on the bedpost.

He didn't know where he was. All he remembered was meeting the Queen of the Gods.

Oh gods.

He met the Queen of the Gods.

Was that where he was right now? Was this her palace on Olympus? Why'd she help him?

Questions swirled through his brain. He knew his dad, he knew what he was. He was a half-blood with super water powers. Even though he didn't want them, they were pretty cool.

He hated his father. He left him and his mother to a very vile smelling man who beat them every day. Then, he had enough. He tried to rape his mother.

Percy did not like that.

He barely controlled his rage when a tendril of water hit Gabe hard. He walked up to Percy and tried to kill him, just for that.

That's when Hera showed up. He knew she was royalty just by her crown, plus her pictures in the book he had were actually accurate.

She brought him to Olympus to rest, obviously. But where was she now?

As soon as he finished the thought, the door to the room opened, revealing the Queen herself.

He immediately stood up and bowed. "Good morning Lady Hera."

He looked up to see her eyebrows up. He smiled at her, "Thank you for saving me."

She nodded and smiled back. Surprised, he sat on the bed, only now remembering the death of his mother. He felt his eyes burn up. "She's really dead?" he said looking up at Hera. She nodded sadly.

He placed his face in his hands and sobbed. He would miss her, for sure.

Hera felt bad for the boy, as he just lost his mother. She decided he'd tell him of her plan now.

"Perseus-" she was cut off by the boy shaking his head. "Just Percy, please. Friends call me that."

She smiled and said, "Percy, I know you are still broken from losing your mother, but I offer you a proposition. I can...err…well…adopt you." There was uncertainty in her voice, as she had never liked a demigod child, less ever ask to adopt one.

Percy was very surprised. He lifted his head off his hands and looked at Hera. There was nervousness in her eyes, but hope as well.

He couldn't lie. It would be good to have Hera as a mother. But he didn't want to put her in danger, as she already interrupted in a mortal affair.

He smiled. "I'd like that, mum." Percy said.

The queen giggled in response and gave Percy a small hug. She was happy overall, about how Percy would be her son. She could tell he was a good eight year old kid.

"Prepare yourself Percy, this may hurt a little." Hera said, closing her eyes and sticking her arm out so that her hand was right on top of Percy's head. She started muttering some Greek words, and a brown light shone on the palm of her hand.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Percy passed out, a trail of drool sliding down the tip of his mouth. She laughed silently as she watched Percy snore loudly in his sleep.

She watched as her new son slept peacefully, eventually making a puddle of drool on his bed.

She was giddy, overall, since she just adopted a child. She finally had a child!

That's when it hit her.

She had a child.

What would Zeus think about this? What would Poseidon think about this?

She brainstormed for a while. She knew she'd have to hide Percy. But what if he was discovered?

She couldn't actually be charged with anything. Zeus has had many children, while she stayed completely faithful.

Poseidon left the boy to a horrible life, despite the laws; he could've at least helped out. She doubted Percy would want anything to do with his father anyway.

She decided she had valid reasons. She never sired Percy, so that was one. She helped Percy get over the fact he lost his mother, which was two. Percy would've never wanted to go with Poseidon anywhere, or swear allegiance to Zeus, and that was three.

About an hour into her thinking, Percy woke up absolutely starving. She brought him food, which of course, he gobbled up in a minute. Hera laughed the whole time at how Percy had food in his hair, which he never laid a hand on.

She told him about the gods and how the history of the gods changed civilization altogether. She told Percy about the titans, how they won the war between sons and their father.

At the end of it all, all her son had to say was: "Sounds badass." Hera chuckled at this as Percy pretended to be Kronos being sliced up.

Percy went to sleep later on, having a very weird day. Hera gave him a kiss on the forehead, before retiring to her quarters.

She lay down on her bed, smiling at how proud Percy looked when he called her his mum. His eyes were brown now, but she didn't bother with his hair. No matter what his hair color was, it'd still be untidy.

Her husband walked into the room, looking very tired. "Where did you go, Hera? I was going to take you back to the palace." Zeus said, lying down beside her.

"I've been busy," she said, turning to her side and closing her eyes.

Zeus shook her head and decided to get a well-deserved sleep, after a huge fight with Poseidon.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys…this ain't the third chapter! I just need you to answer me. Okay, I actually decided I'd make a pairing. Problem is, who?**

**Okay, I'm only going for two girls: Artemis and Zoe.**

**So please help me out here. Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, sorry for not updating! Have been busy… anyways, Zoe won. This is where Percy gets discovered! This will be fun.**

**Throne Room of Olympus…**

For the first time in centuries, the throne room was silent. The throne room learned shocking new just a few minutes ago.

Everyone heard that Hera had a son.

Zeus was furious, but Poseidon was plain curious. Why would she have a son? Athena and Artemis were disgusted, as she fell for a man. Aphrodite felt giddy, and Apollo and Hermes were celebrating at the fact Hera had probably gotten drunk. Hephaestus and Ares could care less, while Dionysus was thinking up what wine she drank.

Zeus had already told Hermes to call for Hera, and he did quickly, seeing the look on the king of the gods' face.It's been a couple of minutes, then Hera walked in, calm and smiling, just like she did every day since she adopted Perseus.

As soon as she saw everyone's faces though, her smile vanished, and a confused scowl replaced it.

"You have a _child_?" Zeus screamed. Hera smirked inwardly. This was going to be fun.

"That is true." She nodded. Zeus stood from his seat furiously. Why had she done this to him?

"Bring him here. _Now._" Zeus said, barely controlling his anger. Hera nodded and flashed out of the throne room.

The whole lot of the Olympians were curious as to who the boy was. They wanted to see and know how Hera had made the boy up to be.

Hera came back with a boy with headphones on. He had black hair, with brown eyes. He wore a simple plain shirt, which was as dark as his hair. He wore brown cargo shorts, and simple black slippers.

He took his headphones off with his mouth wide open. "Damn, mom. This place is cool." The boy turned to his mother, who was stifling her laughs behind her hand.

The whole room was shocked. They never expected to see Hera laughing at an unintentional joke. "Percy, take this seriously."

Everyone turned to Aphrodite, who dropped the act and was giggling behind her hand. "But Aunty Aphy, it's so boring here. People need to lighten up nowadays."

She nodded at the response, and smiled. She turned towards Zeus, to see his face was purple.

"You know about that boy?" Zeus screamed. Aphrodite was about to respond before Poseidon raised his hand to stop her. "Percy?"

Percy nodded and said, "Don't worry dad. I'm not mad at you. I know about the laws." Poseidon smiled at him, and turned back to Zeus, who was very pissed at the fact he was cut off.

"I knew the boy was alive because I could feel Hera's love and care in a motherly fashion. And since Hera is faithful to her husband I knew something was up. So I told Hera about it, I became Percy's aunty, and everything and everyone was happy." Aphrodite explained.

The whole room was wide-eyed as the fact that Aphrodite spoke intelligent sunk into their mind.

"That was amazing, Aphrodite." Artemis said, but the Love Goddess wasn't listening. She was looking at a broken nail.

Everyone sighed and went back to Percy.

Percy looked at his mother, who nodded at him.

"It all started when my mother, Sally Jackson, died. I tried to protect her, but I was not strong enough. My stepfather had killed her. I was then about to die, with his knife raised above his head. Hera, though, came just in time and blasted him into a wall. I went to check on my dead mom, and she was…surely gone." he finished, tears streaming slowly down his face. Hera walked towards Percy and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

He sighed, and continued, "Anyway, Hera adopted me after that and hid me for 4 years. Then, Aphrodite visited. She's pretty good, once you get past the make-up she'll put on you."

"You did not let me finish!" Aphrodite said.

Percy rolled his eyes. Zeus was furious, why hadn't he been informed of this child?

Zeus picked up his bolt, and raised it above his head. "This boy is a forbidden child! Here did not even alert me of…of this abomination!" he bellowed, but he was stopped by Poseidon, who had the tip of his trident at the king's neck.

"Don't you dare touch my son! Abomination or not, you cannot not him!" came the sea god's voice.

Hera stood in front of Percy. "It does not matter if you knew of this child or not! I have a right to at least adopt a son! I have been faithful to you Zeus, but I could not say the same for you."

Zeus slowly nodded and sat back on his throne. She was correct.

"What will we do with the child then?" Demeter spoke up.

"Send him to camp." Hera said simply. All Olympians nodded. They didn't need to put it into a vote; it was going to happen either way.

The gods and goddesses flashed away, leaving Percy, Hera and Poseidon there.

"Percy, I am sorry I could not be there for you." Poseidon said, putting his hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy nodded with a smile on his face, "It's alright."

Poseidon smiled, and flashed away. Hera walked up to Percy. "You did well, Perseus." Hera said, smiling at her son. "You made my husband angrier than I've ever seen him! I'm proud of you."

Her face turned serious. "Percy, Hades informed me of a quest for demigods at the camp. They're already on their way to the location. So are the hunters of Artemis. As a favor to Hades, I decided I'd help him out. His offspring are stuck up there in Maine. Retrieve them for him."

"So, I simply give them to Hades?" Percy asked. Hera nodded, "To put it simply of course. He simply wants Zeus' mitts off of his children."

Percy nodded. "I better get ready then." He flashed off to prepare for the quest to come.

This would be interesting.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got bored, so I'm making another chapter! By the way, I've decided I'd make random OCs.**

**Now, I'm getting a bunch of questions in the reviews so I'll answer them here! Just because you don't find your review here doesn't mean I didn't see it.**

**guestx: I guess Annabeth is kind of overused. Since their ain't much Zoe fanfics I like her.**

**Anastasia The Goddess of Drama: You'll find out next chapter, ma'am.**

**rmitz53: Hera did it for him. I guess I should've put that there.**

**PercyJacksontheChicken: Yes I know what you mean. Thank you!**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Thanks! Here you go, I guess!**

**And that's where it ends. Sorry there isn't much, but most peeps are just voting either for Zoe or Artemis.**

A boy around fourteen flashed onto the walkway of the school.

'_Seriously? This place is a school?' _Percy thought, as he walked up the snowy walkway. He looked up the castle-like school. He wondered if this boarding school had any fun.

He heard a car stopping and parking back at the start of the walkway. The demigods on the quest had arrived. Perseus shook his head; this would not end well.

He hoped to grab the kids and leave, but he had competition now. He'd have to hurry.

He pushed the huge door open, to a sight he'd see only if he were in medieval times. Knight suits and banners were put up everywhere.

Then Percy saw two figures march up to him. One was definitely a teacher, but he couldn't say the same for the other. The man looked like a monster.

"What are you doing out here? Who are you?" The female teacher narrowed her eyes at the boy. Percy shook his head, and snapped his fingers. "I was just about to get inside while I took a walk ma'am." Percy said. Her eyes glazed over, and she turned to the man. "Thorn let us lead the boy back to the dance." Even though the man looked unconvinced, he nodded and walked back to the way he came from. He followed, and he heard pounding music.

Apparently, there was a dance tonight.

He walked into the wide room, where colorful lights swirled on the walls and ceiling. Children from ten to eighteen roamed the dance, excited to have a break from the serious school's rules. Girls basically passed a lone boy, and scarred him for life with make-up. Boys just stood by the walls, talking from time to time.

Percy looked around the room. Certainly not what he wanted to be at this time. He spotted to pale looking children, one a girl with her cap on, and another kid who shuffled some playing cards.

He started walking towards them, but stopped immediately when he saw four new kids enter the room.

The first kid had black hair, and thunder blue eyes. She was a daughter of Zeus. He could only hope she wasn't like her father. Next to her was a girl with blonde hair, and gray eyes that scanned the room. She was a definite daughter of Athena.

He looked towards the boy in a cap, who was obviously a satyr. You could see tiny nibble marks on his tin can.

The next boy was a son of Poseidon. He had sea green eyes, and black hair that stuck out at all directions, like Percy. Personally, Percy didn't care. He liked being Hera's son. Nothing could change that.

He heard the satyr almost shout out that the kids were right there. Percy shook his head; were demigods and satyrs these days _that_ dumb? He shook his head. Apparently, they were just like that.

He blended in the crowd, moving from another place to another, closing in on the Hades spawn.

He turned to look at the new kids, and they were attempting-and failing-to pretend to be normal students.

He finally got to the two kids. He walked up to them and smiled. They really looked like Hades.

He sat beside the girl, who seemed to not notice he was there. He nudged the girl, and smiled when she turned to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be dancing? It's quite boring sitting here." Percy said.

She blushed for a moment, and Percy saw the boy looking at different cards.

"Hey, isn't Hades the best out of those cards? Sure, more are powerful, but he's my favorite." Percy said again, trying to suck up to the two pale children. The boy grinned wide and nodded. The girl looked surprised.

She held out her hand with a small smile on her face. "I'm Bianca Di Angelo, and that's my brother, Nico." Percy shook her hand, not noticing the blush on her face. Nico waved at him then, they started conversing on the game, while Bianca could do nothing but listen along.

Unbeknownst to the trio, the four from the camp had noticed the black haired boy's appearance. The satyr had informed them of another demigod smell, a very powerful one at that.

All of them turned to the trio, who were laughing with each other. They seemed to be having fun, even without having to dance. The demigods, being different than mortals, were confused immensely.

Percy was having a good time, even though it was a quest. When he turned to look to Bianca though, he heard a pang noise, and then he blacked out.

He came to later on, and saw that the dance hadn't finished yet. The demigods of the camp were walking out a door, and the children of Hades were nowhere to be found.

He thought that the monster he suspected earlier caught them. He immediately got up and quietly followed the demigods through the school.

For a while, the path throughout the school was uneventful. Until the demigods whispered to each other, slowing down their pace. His eyes widened, _could they be suspecting him?_

Without Percy noticing, they turned at the same time facing him in the hallway they were in right there. The two girls had their weapons out, a spear and a knife, while the other son of Poseidon had a sword made out of the bronze other demigods use. The satyr took a fighting stance with his fist out, trying to look intimidating.

"Who are you, _mortal?_" said the boy, and the word 'mortal' to him seemed poisonous.

"You should go first. Even though we don't have much time, with the Hades kids kidnapped and all that, I suggest you go ahead." Percy said. He noticed the boy's face redden slightly.

The black haired girl spoke up, "I'm Thalia Grace, and that's Annabeth. The dimwit over there is Erik Tarot, son of Poseidon. And the sat…err other guy is Grover. How come you followed us, mortal?" Her voice held less venom than her cousin's, but she was still wary of him.

"I'm not mortal, you know. Did the satyr point out that demigods were here? Did he point out that there was another one?" Percy said. The demigods' eyes widened, _was he the other presence?_

"Were _you_ the other demigod in the room? You seem…powerful." The daughter of Athena voiced their thoughts. Percy smiled, and nodded.

The camp's quest all readied their stances, prepared for one hell of a fight.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is finally when Percy meets the hunt. Sorry for not updating, been busy with my own business. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Much appreciated.**

**A/N: Also, here are the results.**

**Zoe: 13**

**Artemis: 9**

**It was close, yes, but you saw who won. Well, on to the replies,**

**CrimsonHeresy: Thank you, good sir.**

**Goodorevilangel-yourchoice: Thanks!**

**King Of Beasts 007: Well, Zoe won anyways.**

**PercyJacksontheChicken: Thorn hit him. He fell down, knocked his head on the bleachers, and he went unconscious.**

**CupCakeAwesomeness: I won't let her die. I guess I got bored, so I let Bianca have a crush on our main man.**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: Well, Zoe won mi amiga.**

**kablamstar: Here you go, sir.**

**And there you go. Thanks for all the reviews, and now, the story, which will be longer due to the fact there will be lots going on.**

All campers advanced on the brown eyed demigod, while their weapons were trained on him. Percy was surrounded, and he had his back toward a blue locker, and he was slowly walking backwards towards it, as the other demigods were armed. Yes, they looked weak, but Percy was different if you got to know him, so he wisely kept his taunts in his mouth.

The other half bloods did not know he was skilled, but judging by the amount of disguised weapons on him, they did not know. Hera's adoptive son had a simple watch on his left arm that sprung into a shield when he wanted it to. His other arm had a few woven bracelets on them, which would turn into his trusty 'nighty-night' knives, knocking opponents out slowly. His pen that was a present from his mother would become a sword called Riptide, or otherwise known as _Anaklusmos_. A simple needle in his pocket converted into a spear.

Percy was finally backed up onto the lockers, while the campers stood around him. The whole lot of them looked at Percy with narrowed eyes, practically begging him to make the first move. He smiled slightly, and shook his head, simply taking out his pen.

Thalia Grace chuckled, _easy kill. _She jabbed her spear at Percy, who easily stepped back. She growled slightly, and then tried once more, sweeping at his ankles, while he was able to jump up, and kick her on the chest, pushing her back. Erik tried slashing at Percy's torso, who stepped back again. Erik glared hard at Percy, _he had some skill._ Percy clicked his fen, getting into his stance at the same stance. The sword elongated into his celestial bronze sword. The four grew surprised for the moment, before Grover threw a can at him, which he had bitten on already. He, Percy, simply turned to the side, avoiding the can. He triggered his knife, and threw it at the satyr, hitting its target on the shoulder. He watched as Annabeth slowly shimmered from view when she put on her cap. _She must've gone invisible. Clever,_ Percy thought. He closed his eyes as the half bloods backed up. They were going to let the daughter of Athena do her job, with small smiles on their faces. However, they were surprised to find out what happened next.

He opened his eyes once more, quickly spinning around, and jabbing straight forward, earning a scream. Annabeth's cap fell off, and she fell to the ground from the pain on her stomach. Thalia screamed in rage, _nobody messes with Annabeth without having to mess with me!_

The daughter of Zeus shot lightning from her spear, which Percy spun away from. He took out a knife, and threw it, hitting his mark. Thalia's leg stung, obviously from the strange knife. She tried to run and hit him, which he easily countered, slapping her hand away with a hit to her wrist. She still managed to get her spear back, but Percy still could see her getting tired and woozy. She had never been easily outfought before, and this wouldn't be the first time. Thalia jabbed faster and stronger, obviously pissed. Easily, Percy took advantage of her anger. He shifted to his right, wrenched the spear from her, and stung her with her spear. It shot volts at her, and she went down quickly.

Grover already fell asleep, as it was the effect of Percy's knife.

That left a cussing Erik, whose face showed bravery. His fearful eyes, however, betrayed his whole act.

Erik screamed his battle cry- which sounded like a cat being run over by a truck- and ran towards the skilled warrior, his sword above his head prepared for an attack. He slashed downwards, while Percy had gotten into his strike.

He stepped forward, jabbed his so-called brother in the neck, and kicked him on the chest. Erik stumbled backwards, and almost lost his balance. Erik soon regained his composure, and attacked once more. He slashed left, then to the right, while Percy jumped over the low blows.

He kicked Erik on the back of his knee, as he spun behind his brother. He put Erik in a headlock, and forcefully took away his sword. He held it against the suffocating boy's neck, and he managed to choke out his surrender. Percy slammed the hilt of the blade onto his brother's head, and he was rendered unconscious.

Percy dropped the sword onto the ground. Demigods _were_ weak these days.

He walked again to the doors outside, as he saw trails of little thorns he's never noticed before. He followed, before his eyes widened at his new opponent.

Monsters were gathered in front of him, possibly to prevent him from getting to Thorn.

He growled. This was going to suck. He took a knife from his belt, raised it, and took a wild throw. It easily hit a monster, and that's what set them all off. They all charged towards him, and from a far, it looked like a million of insects closing into a single, dead bug. Percy unsheathed his sword and ran towards the monsters.

He slashed left, slicing an empousa in half, while hitting another monster. Dust covered him, as he kept slicing through endless monsters. _Slash, jump, stab, spin, and repeat. Slash, jump, stab, spin, and repeat. _His patterned technique seemed to work, and he was annihilating many. He decided he wouldn't live through this.

He ran through hordes of monsters, making sure not to get hit. He kicked a sword coming at his legs, and jumped over a wolf that dived at him. He was able to lose the monsters, barely seeing the knocked out demigods come outside of the school to find their surprise. He grinned, _serves them right for bothering him._

The forest was evergreen colored, and small patches of grass usually came up from the covered up dirt. The leaves and branches from the trees blocked out light, and it was hard to navigate the place. Luckily, there were still little thorns that Percy suspected came from the newly changed manticore.

He kept running through the forest, until he saw flashes of silver through many tree barks. _Artemis and her hunters are here. I can't fail now, _he thought. He had to save Nico and Bianca, and the fact that the Olympians, excluding his mother, planned on killing the two did not sit well for him.

He ran faster, picking up his pace. He never looked back, afraid he wouldn't reach his friends in time. He saw light ahead of him, and slowed his pace down, until he reached the clearing, and saw the Hades spawn being cornered by the huge manticore.

Percy growled, catching Thorn's attention. Both children of Hades had surprised looks on their faces, before Bianca screamed out to the dirt eyed boy, "Run Percy! He wants to kill you!"

Of course, her warning was ignored by said-boy, except for the manticore. He charged back at the two he cornered. He raised his clawed paw to strike, to only find that a knife had found its way onto his arm. He howled in pain as his arm grew limp. He turned to see a wickedly grinning boy, with his eyes burning up. The winds were picking up around him, which blew his hair in different directions. He slowly walked to the immobilized manticore, whose legs had lost their master's controls. Both of the beast's arms seemed to have stopped working entirely, but he could feel them coming back.

Percy stabbed the manticore on the knee, wanting to make the beast suffer. He slashed its arm again, while the two children that he had attempted to save hid behind a rock, both of them peeking out of the top.

Thorn regained feeling in his body again, and he could see the campers come out of the forest, gold dust sprayed onto them. Their clothes were torn up, and a few cuts were seen on their arms, legs and their faces.

Percy grinned wickedly, which frightened Nico and Bianca. He cut the eyes of the manticore, so that'd be hard to see. This was it. He would end Thorn for aiming for his friends. Percy prepared for his final blow, and he held his sword the way you'd hold a knife, with the blade pointing the opposite way he was facing, which was directly towards the manticore. He raised his sword and was about to end the beast, until an arrow came in the way.

It zoomed past the manticore's face, and hit Percy's forearm. The demigod's arm was paralyzed, and the two children of Hades ran to him. Both inspected his arm, which was clean. No blood spilled out, but it stung his arm bad. He pulled the silver arrow out of his arm, and then he noticed a smell coming from the tip.

The smell of the ingredients infused into his knife.

He found himself woozy, stumbling back and forth as well. His eyelids drooped, and the images of silver parkas were the last thing he saw, before he blacked out.

The campers watched as the manticore leapt up, and spun around in the air, its tail connecting with the ground in front of the Di Angelos. The two screamed in pure fear, before running in separate directions. Thorn roared in rage, he couldn't get them easily anymore, even without the brown eyed boy in the way. His eyes were cut, he couldn't see properly. This was the worst mission he could've been sent on.

He was shot with a barrage of silver arrows, and he could the familiar sting of knives on his body. Hunters shot arrows at him nonstop, and the other group kept on slashing wildly. Dust poured out from the wounds, and he tried taking a wild grab. It caught Annabeth, the blonde daughter of Athena. The girl screamed and tried kicking her way out, to no avail.

The hunters and campers seemed to grow enraged, as she was some sort of asset. She was a maiden, and a friend to Thalia and Grover. The silver glow from the hunters brightened, and all backed up from Thorn. All started to shoot dozens of arrows at him. The campers were stopped in their places however, not wanting to hit their quest mate. Unfortunately, the hunters did not heed the daughter of Zeus' warning to slow down.

An arrow hit Annabeth's leg, making her scream in pain, but she never stopped kicking and kneeing the monster, telling him to let her go. He didn't listen.

Instead, it backed up, not noticing the cliff behind him. Attacks from the hunters stopped, but all still stared at him warily. He grinned, baring his jagged, sharp teeth.

He took a step forward, to hear cracking noises. He looked down, and the ground was breaking under his weight. There were cracks appearing and before he could move out of the way, it broke.

The campers watched in despair as Annabeth fell off the cliff with the manticore. Grover's mouth was wide open, and Thalia sobbed into her hands. Erik shook his head angrily, _how dare he take her_?

The three mourned for Annabeth, not noticing the hunt's bows trained on them. The voice of a girl with volcanic black eyes and a tiara broke them out of their trance-like state, "Permission to kill my lady?"


End file.
